


If They Knew Sweet Little You (They'd End Up Loving You Too)

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [36]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grace Ryder is a patient angel, Insecure Judd Ryder, M/M, Soft Judd Ryder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Judd Ryder was certain about a lot of things. He was certain that he was damn good at his job. He was always certain that he loved Grace with every fiber of his being. He was now certain that he liked Owen and TK, even though he hadn’t been too nice to them at first. He was certain that he was in fact the station's example of a ‘good ‘ol Texas boy’ (Paul’s words, not his).What he wasn’t certain about, was parenthood.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Judd Ryder, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 20
Kudos: 202





	If They Knew Sweet Little You (They'd End Up Loving You Too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie_Caje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Caje/gifts).



> Prompt: I MUST PROMPT YOU  
> hi this is from the discord bc yeah-  
> For 9-1-1 and Lonestar crossover- Buck and Eddie go to Texas with their child and seeing the Cute Child makes Judd be like awww and results in him having a lovely convo with Grace about them having kids. This is all.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt Callie! Also, this is my first time writing any of the Lone Star characters, so I hope it's okay!

Judd Ryder was certain about a lot of things. He was certain that he was damn good at his job. He was always certain that he loved Grace with every fiber of his being. He was now certain that he liked Owen and TK, even though he hadn’t been too nice to them at first. He was certain that he was in fact the station's example of a ‘good ‘ol Texas boy’ (Paul’s words, not his). 

What he wasn’t certain about, was parenthood. 

He knew Grace wanted kids. Hell, he had known that before his dad had made a cheeky comment about giving him a grandkid. And of course Judd knew they’d eventually have children. He was just worried. 

He was worried he wouldn’t be a good dad. 

It wasn’t a rational worry. Judd was fine with kids. He could comfort a kid on a call and he always liked other people’s kids, like Mable. But those were other people’s kids. Kids who went back to their parents and who Judd couldn’t mess up in any way shape or form because he wasn’t in charge of them. But a kid of his own? Well, Judd had an irrational fear that somehow he’d mess them up, that he’d be a bad parent and that kid would hate him. 

And even without him saying that, he knew that Grace knew. Hell, Grace knew everything about him, even the things he left unsaid. It was why Grace had never pushed about the kids things before. And she still wasn’t pushing. He remembered that look in the hospital she had given him when his dad had made the crack about grandkids. That look had said ‘I’m ready when you are’. The problem was, Judd didn’t know if he’d ever be ready. 

“Hey.” He was brought out of his thoughts by TK, who hit him with the rag he was supposed to be using to polish the truck. Judd was about to say something when TK pointed to the entrance. “Looks like we’ve got visitors.” Judd looked over to where TK was pointed, a little surprised to see Buck and Eddie, the two Los Angeles firefighters who had come down to Texas to help with the wildfires.

“Well, what do you have here?” Owen said, appearing next to Judd. “I knew you two would take me up on my offer.”

“Pretty sure our captain would kill us if we jumped ship,” Buck said with a chuckle as he approached them. Eddie was a step behind him, his careful eyes watching a boy who was using crutches.

“Well it’s good to see you both either way,” Owen said. A smile crossed his face as the boy approached. “And who’s this? A possible new recruit?” The boy giggled. 

“This is my son, Christopher,” Eddie said, ruffling his hair. “We had some vacation time and went to see my family in El Paso. And then Buck insisted we continue onto Austin, since we were already in Texas.”

“Well look at that,” TK said, with a smirk. “Seems like Judd’s not the only cowboy in our midst.”

“Yeah alright city boy,” Judd said with an eye roll. “I don’t see you have any problems with Texas boys when it comes to that cop of yours.”

“Alright,” Owen said, knowing Judd and TK could bicker with the best of them. “Why don’t we show our guests around?” Judd just shot TK a look before following after, listening as Owen began his very detailed tour of the firehouse.

* * *

Judd walked into the kitchen, spotting Christopher sitting at the table. He was drawing something, a happy smile on his face. Judd looked around, not spotting either Eddie or Buck. He narrowed his eyes before sitting down at the table. Christopher looked up at him and smiled.

“So you’re a firefighter like my dad and Buck?” Christopher asked.

“Yep,” Judd said. “Though I think I’ve been doing it a little longer than them.” Christopher nodded as he put down the colored pencil he was holding. 

“And you’re from Texas, just like me and my dad?” Christopher asked and Judd nodded.

“They call me Cowboy Judd,” Judd whispered, just loud enough for Christopher to hear. Christopher giggled at that and Judd felt a smile stretch across his face. “But there’s nothing wrong with being from Texas, right?”

“Nope!” Judd nodded with a pleased smile. “But you can’t be a cowboy unless you ride horses.” Judd chuckled. 

“My uncle owns a few,” Judd said and Christopher beamed at that. “Have you ever ridden a horse?”

“Uh huh!” Christopher said excitedly. “My tia Sofia owns two horses and she’s let me ride them a few times.”

“Sounds like you’re a cowboy just like me,” Judd said, his smile only growing wider. “So, what are you drawing?” And as Christopher started explaining, Judd couldn’t help the smile that continued to stretch across his face.

* * *

“There you are.” Judd looked up from the game of Hangman he was playing to see Grace walking over. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist as soon as she was close enough. “I was wondering where you were, since usually you’re up front checking on the rigs.” Judd chuckled and glanced over at Christopher. 

“I was just keeping my new pal Christopher company,” Judd said. “Even though he keeps crushing me at Hangman.” Christopher giggled at that. He glanced back at Grace, who was just watching him, a knowing smile on her face. 

“Mijo.” Eddie chose that moment to come back over, scooping Christopher up as Buck grabbed his crutches. “Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Judd.”

“Oh it was nothing,” Judd said. “Y’all enjoy the rest of your time in Texas.”

“We will,” Eddie said with a smile.

“Bye Judd!” Christopher said, a wide grin on his face. Judd smiled and waved to the trio. He couldn’t help but watch them as they walked out, Eddie holding Christopher up with one hand, the other interlacing with Buck’s. As he stood up, he couldn’t help but look over at Grace, who was still smiling at him. 

“So Christopher seemed really sweet,” Grace said. Judd just nodded, a realization hitting him. He took Grace’s hands, Grace watching him with that soft, patient look that he loved. 

“You know,” Judd said. “We should uh...you know, talk...about things like cute kids. Specifically, the uh…” Grace just giggled at his obvious nervousness. “Specifically our own cute kids.” Grace let go of his hands, her hands coming up to cradle his face.

“You finally caught up, huh?” Judd just chuckled before leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

“Get a room!” Judd pulled away, shooting TK a look before turning back to Grace.

“Walk me out, cowboy,” Grace said, her hand traveling down his arms before taking her hand in his. Judd just gave her hand a slight squeeze as they started walking. “You know, if spending time with a cute kid was all we needed to convince you we should start a family, I would’ve had you babysitting Mable ages ago.”

“So do you want to focus on that or start really making plans?” The last part was said closer to her ear, earning him a smack on the arm. But Judd couldn’t help but smile brightly. 

Maybe he would be a good dad.


End file.
